Conventional token-based authentication mechanisms have been adopted by many organizations as a way of improving both control and security with respect to data. In many cases, users are authenticated after providing a valid user name and password, as well as an authentication key. Each authentication key typically is generated by a device, such as a security token or key fob, that is provided to a user. More recently, token-based authentication has been directed to more personal use. For example, a number of email services now allow users to require authentication keys for authentication purposes. Often the key is provided via a text message to the user's phone in response to an attempted authentication.
Token-based authentication is not without drawbacks, however. Authentication keys can be complex and as a result, both inconvenient and burdensome for users to accurately provide during each authentication process. Moreover, token-based authentication devices are often not capable of electrical communication. As a result, such devices are often difficult to update and/or incompatible with known geolocation methodologies.